Drable Yoosu : Failure Surprise
by geelovekorea
Summary: kejutan yang disiapka Yoochun untuk Junsu tidak berjalan sukses seperti apa yang dibayangkan Yoochun sebelumnya. apa penyebab gagalnya? apa yang salah dengan kejutannya? YooSu. Yaoi. DLDR. failure romance. failure comedy. failure drama. abal. gaje. typo(s). mind to review?


**Drable ****Series****_Yoosu ****: Failure Surprise**

.

Main Cast :

YooSu (Park Yoochun JYJ x Kim Junsu JYJ)

Other member SM

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure humor..

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Drap. Drap. Bruk.

.

.

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentakan di salah satu kamar apartemen di kota Seoul. Namja imut ini nampak sedang menunggu seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit kesal. Mungkin sangat kesal. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengerucut imut dan ekspresi muka yang jauh dari kata ramah. Belum lagi bibir mungilnya yang terus saja bergumam kesal kaena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang juga.

"Uuh, kemana dia? Katanya sudah dijalan? Aish. Menyebalkan." Suara melengking seperti lumba-lumba terdengar disana. Namja imut itu masih terus menggerutu. Kembali berdengus kesal saat melihat gadgetnya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. "Aish, kemana si Park Yoochun itu? Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam, dia tetap belum juga memamerkan jidatnya yang lebar itu. Awas saja kalau dia sedang menjalankan aksi playboynya selama perjalanan. Kalau dia berani melakukannya, jangan panggil aku Kim Junsu." Rupanya Kim Junsu menunggu Park Yoochun, personel boyband terkenal di seluruh dunia, JYJ.

.

.

Ting-tong.

.

.

Terdengar suara bel. Junsu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu dan berharap sang tamu inilah orang yang sudah di tunggu sedari tadi. Orang yang memang sudah membuatnya naik darah karena menunggunya sekian lama. Park Yoochun.

"Hai baby. Are you ready?" Sapa Yoochun dengan senyum casanovanya. Tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan semakin membuat Junsu semakin naik darah. Apa wajah Junsu kuran menggambarkan betapa marahnya dia sekarang?

"Heum, satu jam sepuluh menit. Aku baru tahu kalau jarak kantor Cjes selama itu. Atau kantor Cjes pindah ke Jeju tanpa aku tahu ya?" Sindir Junsu sambil bersandar di ambang pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedikit melirik jam Rolex yang melingkar indah di tangannya.

Sedangkan di satu sisi, Park Yoochun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum canggung. "Mianhe baby. Tapi ijinkan aku masuk dulu. Biar bisa kujelaskan semua. Apa kau tak malu kalau orang lain melihat kau marah-marah? Nanti fansmu akan bilang kau tak lagi imut baby. Kita masuk dulu ne. Kita bahas di dalam." Rayu Yoochun sambil sedikit merangkul pinggang ramping Junsu. Meraihnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

"Tadi aku kirim pesan singkat padamu sewaktu mau keluar dari gedung Cjes tapi kau tak langsung membalas, aku pikir kau masih sibuk dengan perawatanmu dan lama jadi aku putuskan untuk sarapan dulu. Perutku sudah sangat lapar. Mianhe ne baby."

"Tapi aku sudah membalasnya lebih setengah jam yang lalu. Bahkan kau bilang sudah dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Ne baby. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Sebagai ganti ruginya bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun yang kau inginkan. Your wish is my command. So, what's your first command my cutie princess?"

"Aku hanya khawatir. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padaamu. Tiba-tiba saja kau tidak membalas pesanku. Aku takut kau kena tegur sajangnim lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu playboy bodoh."

"Aigo, mianhe baby. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Lagipula kalau terjadi hal-hal buruk padaku, pasti kau akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu. Kau akan selalu jadi yang paling utama buatku. Mianhe ne baby."

Yoochun terus saja merayu Junsunya agar berhenti marah dan merajuk padanya. Yoochun sangat mengerti kalau akan sangat susah sekali untuk bisa mengembalikan mood dari Junsu. Namun untuk hari ini sepertinya Yoochun patut diberi penghargaan karena dia berhasil merayu Junsu dengan cepat meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Tapi minimal Junsu masih mau mendengarkan kata Yoochun, terbukti dia beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan tas kesayangannya. Junsu yang kesal masih mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Yoochun harus bisa sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak melumatnya.

.

Chup.

Tapi tetap saja tidak dilewatkan Yoochun. Dengan kecepatan kilat Yoochun mengecup singkat bibir namjanya. Junsu mendelik marah, Yoochun hanya menyengir mendapat tatapan tidak ramahnya. Yoochun pun memeluk pinggang Junsu dan berjalan keluar apartemen dan menuju basement. Tempat Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju basement, tampak Yoochun yang terus menyeringai lebar. Sampai tak menyadari kalau Junsu masih saja sedikit kesal melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

.

Gyut.

.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tidak berpikiran mesum bukan?"

"Aish, appo baby. Tentu saja bukan baby. Hanya saja aku punya sedikit kejutan untukmu. Jadi jangan marah lagi ne. Nanti manisnya hilang." Yoochun masih saja terus merayu Junsu. Junsu yang mendengar kata kejutan sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya bingung. Dalam rangka apa? Ini bulan ini tidak ada tanggal yang spesial seingat Junsu. Yoochun yang melihat ekspresi bingung Junsu hanya tersenyum sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

Tak lama mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil mewah. Mobil keluaran dari Amerika Ferrari California berwarna hitam salah satu koleksi milik Yoochun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Yoochun memiliki beberapa mobil mewah untuk koleksinya. Mulai dari Lexus sampai ke Rolls-Royce, yang semuanya tidak bisa dikatakan murah. Hal itu sangat mungkin baginya untuk bisa melengkapi garasinya dengan jejeran mobil-mobil mewah itu. Bahkan beberapa waktu lalu, dia baru saja membeli kapal pesiar yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk menghabiskan musim panas berdua dengan Junsunya.

.

.

.

"Jjang. Gimana baby? Keren kan? Coba lihat, Baby. Apa yang beda dengan mobilku, baby? Bagus bukan?""

Yoochun langsung berdiri di depan mobilnya. Junsu yang sedari tadi sudah mengernyitkan alisnya semakin berkerut. Bingung. Dia tak mengerti yang dimaksud dengan namjachingunya. Ada apa dengan mobil ferarinya? Junsu yang memang sudah bingung sejak tingkahnya yang aneh, semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Yoochun. Beda? Apanya? Menurutnya, mobilnya masih saja sama. Masih dengan mobil ferrari hitam yang dibelinya saat berlibur ke Eropa. Junsu menatap bergantian antara wajah namjachingunya dan mobil dihadapan mereka.

Melihat sinar wajah Yoochun yang sangat gembira, membuatnya tak tega untuk mengatakan kalau dia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yoochun. Dalam hati, Junsu ingin sekali mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa mengenali perbedaan yang disebutkan oleh namjanya tadi.

"Bagaimana Baby. Kau suka kejutanku?" desak Yoochun yang masih setia menunggu komentar bahagia atau takjub padanya. Yoochun saat ini merasa deg-degan sekaligus bangga karena menurutnya berhasil membuat Junsu terkejut hingga Junsu tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Padahal sesungguhnya bukan itu. Yah, Junsu akui memang terkejut tapi bukan dengan kejutan yang disiapkan tapi karena sampai sekarang masih belum menemukan perbedaan dari mobil yang setia bertengger disana. Hingga akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk mengitari mobil tersebut. Siapa tahu dia bisa melihat perbedaannya. Namun yang dilakukan Junsu membuat kening Yoochun berkerut. Apa yang dilakukan Junsu? Apa dia tidak suka dengan kejutannya? Kali ini Yoochun yang bingung.

.

.

Yoochun yang tak tahan melihat tingkah Junsu pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melihat mobilku seperti itu baby? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mianhe. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang beda dengan mobilmu. Menurutku, mobil ini masih sama dengan biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda." Ucap Junsu akhirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kata-kata polosnya membuat senyum Yoochun hilang seketika membuat Junsu merasa tidak enak. Junsu bergerak mendekati Yoochun dan bergelayut manja di salah satu lengan kekarnya. Menatap dengan puppy eyesnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Berusaha merajuk dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengerti kejutan dari namjachinugnya.

Yoochun yang awalnya merasa kesal dan kecewa karena kejutannya gagal hanya tersenyum maklum. Mengingat Junsu memang bukan orang yang mengerti akan hal-hal sepele, terlebih mengenai otomotif. Dia kurang tertarik akan hal itu. Kecuali jika Yoochun mengajaknya berbicara mengenai bola, bisa dipastikan Junsu akan menimpalinya dengan semangat. Mengusap lembut puncak kepala Junsu yang masih bergelayut manja di salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang beda dengan ferrari hitammu Dear? Mianhe, aku mengacaukan kejutanmu."

"Gwenchanna. Mungkin memang tidak terlihat bedanya. Salahku tidak memberitahumu dulu."

"Mianhe, Yeobo."

"Ne. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanya Yoochun memastikan. Anggukan Junsu membuat Yoochun menghela napas panjang. Semakin menyakinkan dirinya kalau dia telah salah menyiapkan kejutan untuk namjanya. "Velg rodanya berbeda dari sebelumnya, Baby." Lanjut Yoochun akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Junsu terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan tautan tangannya di tubuh Yoochun. Kembali melihat ke mobil Yoochun, tepatnya ke arah roda mobil Yoochun. Velgnya berbeda? Bagaimana bisa dia bisa tidak menyadari perubahan sebesar itu? Junsu paboya. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Mengutuk kebodohannya yang sudah membuat namjachingunya sedih karena dia tidak bisa menyadari kejutan darinya.

Yoohun yang melihat tingkah imut Junsu pun tersenyum geli. Tangannya meraih lembut tangan Junsu yang tak kunjung berhenti memukul pelan kepalanya. Mencium punggung tangannya dan berbisik mengatakan kalau Junsu tak perlu menyalahkan dirinya.

Junsu semakin merasa bersalah karena Yoochun yang sama sekali tidak menyalahkan dirinya bahkan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri ada raut kecewa di manik matanya yang kelam. Tak ingin membuat Yoochun kecewa berkelanjutan, Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis milik Yoochun yang disambut seuntai senyum cassanova Yoochun.

.

.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Yoochun menuntun Junsu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan beranjak dari sana. Kembali ke rencana awal, hendak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Junsu. Junsu yang mengerti pun menuruti Yoochun yang kemudian duduk manis di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Setelah memastikan Junsu duduk dengan nyaman dan memasangkan seatbelt, Yoochun beranjak ke sisi satunya untuk dengan segera melajukan mobilnya. Keduanya masih saja hening sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Junsu dengan aura yang tak ramah membuat Yoochun tercekat dan sedikit panik.

"Yeobo, jangan bilang kau terlambat menjemputku karena kau tadi mengganti velg? Kau membuatku menunggu satu jam tanpa kabar hanya untuk menunggumu yang sedang mengganti velg. Kau hanya bilang sedang makan? Sejak kapan restauran menyediakan pelayanan ganti velg mobil di menu mereka? Sudah pintar berbohong rupanya ya Park Yoochun, heum?"

.

.

Glup.

Yoochun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar saat menyadari tatapan tajam Junsu mengarah padanya. Sepertinya kemarahan Junsu muncul lagi dan ini akan berdampak tidak baik bagi Yoochun. Baik bagi tubuhnya juga bagi isi dompetnya. Aigo.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hai, hai, gee bikin lagi satu drabel gaje dengan tokoh YooSu didalamnya. Mian kalau ceritanya makin gaje tapi cerita ini murni karena pengalaman pribadi gee yang harus dibiarkan jamuran karena nunggu pacar gee yang gak ada kabar seperti cerita di atas. Gee yang emang gak ngerti masalah mobil dikasih kejutan dengan gantinya velg di mobil pacar gee. Dengan sudah sangat jelas gee gak ngerti mana bedanya. Waktu itu gee bener-bener gak tega banget ngeliat ekpresinya karena gagal bikin gee kaget. Poor pacar gee.

Karena ceritanya garing dan abal, gee gak berharap banyak untuk review. Lagipula fict ini memang just for fun kok jadi terserah kalian mau review atau gak meski jauh di lubuk hati gee pengen banget bisa tau siapa ajah yang udah baca fict gee. Gee terima kritikan dan apapun itu bentuk jejak kalian, yang penting kalian tidak bash tokohnya karena mereka tidak salah apapun.

Baiklah akhir kata. Gamsahamida.

*lambai-lambai bareng TeukJoongBumTae


End file.
